Wildcatz!
by Yin and Yang1
Summary: -BANG-she fell to the ground withering in pain,"come on guys, lets go" he said. 'so this is how I die, not exactly what I expected but you can't have everything you want' she shut her eyes peacfully and...... want to know the rest read and R&R.
1. Xa's story

Yang: HEELLOO!!!!! My name is yang, and this account and all the stories writen in it belong to Me and   
Yin. This account, is made up by 2 already exciting authors at ff.net. Our names are Kuarri, and Triple. So if ya wanna   
know our bio's than you can go to those accounts. Me Yang, is really Kuarri, and Yin, is Triple.   
We thought it would be interesting if 2 authors opened a ff.net account, together. The neatest part about this(I think so)  
is the fact that Yin(triple) lives in calafornia, and I live in Canada!!!!!!!!!! So pretty funny, and hard!!!  
Anywho If ya wanna know things about us, just check out our bios cause we are two lazy to wrote them again^-^U  
  
I hope you like this chappie, I wrote, okay! KUARRI WROTE CHAPPIE 1!!!! Anyway on with the fic!  
  
  
Chappie 1, Xa's Story..  
  
In Canada there are lots of girls with crazy stories to tell, but 2 out of all these girls   
have the most craziest of them all. There names Xacani, Xa for short, and Kiki, and this how there  
story goes......  
  
  
Xa was out om her usual night walk, when she heard a cry for help coming from, what she could  
determine, the deepest point of the park.  
  
" Holy Shit, that kid is gonna bust a lung!" She Cried and sprinted towards the deepest   
piont of the park, using her ears as a guide.  
  
"HELP! HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP!!!!" was all that Xa could hear. She was starting  
to get tired quickly, but pleas for help that she could hear kept her going.   
  
Xa slowed down as she approached her destination, and dove behind a bush. While catching her breath  
she parted the bush to have a look at what the trouble was.  
  
She gasped. There were 2 kids about her age, 10, and about five 17 year olds, one of them holding them at   
gunpoint.   
  
Xa thought fast, and........  
  
  
"WHAT THE.....!!!" one said as he fell painfully to the ground.   
  
Xa had delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of the 17 year old, who's name was Jason, who  
was holding the 2 kids at gunpoints head.  
  
"Run! RUN GOD DAMMIT, UNLESS YA WANNA DIE!" Xa screamed at the stunned kids, and they didn't need to be told   
twice, they were otta there faster than you could blink an eye.   
  
Meanwhile Xa had the upper hand during this fight, the gang just couldn't keep up with her impressive speed  
and agility. She would doge every single move they would make.  
  
"HOLD STILL GOD DAMMIT!" one yelled in fustration.  
  
'Ha Ha this is easy. I used to think training my hardest would do me no good, but look it's   
really paying off!' Xa said to herself.'Man look at this, weaklings, there is no challenge at all, this   
is easier than cleaning my DAME BEYBLADE!' she thought.   
  
'Now Xa don't get cocky' her mind told her.  
  
'Cocky'-BANG!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Xa screamed as she fell painfully to the ground, clutching her chest, blood spilling  
every where. It had appeared that the guy with the gun, Jason, had recovered from her kick  
and shot while she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"COME ON! Let's go!" he said, and with that they left without even a second glance at Xa.  
  
  
Xa was lying on the ground, waiting for her death, 'Why did I have to be so cocky' she said in her mind, as her shut a little.  
  
  
Meanwhile a demon by the name of Diablos was running about the mortal world, Diablos looked like an  
all black angel, with red on his arms, legs and chest indicating his muscles. His wings were black as well.  
Plus he had eary yellow eyes. The Gate Keeper of Hell was chasing after him, screaming at him as well,  
" I swear to you Diablos, when I get catch you I am going to kill you, again!!!!" she screeched.  
  
'oh man I gotta hide!' Diablos screamed at his mind Diablos kept on runing and running until something caught his eye, bye glinting  
in the moonlight. He stopped for about a second, and stared a the object, then he realized what it was. A BEYBLADE!  
And with that Diablos, bolted towards it, 'somebody down there loves me' Diablos said to himself.  
  
When he finally reached the beyblade he saw a young girl laying, practically dead, with the beyblade on the ground  
who obviously, was the owner of the beyblade. He looked at her sympathetically. Poor girl, I wonder  
what happened....' " I promise you Diablos, I am going to feed you to the 3 HEADED DOG!" Screeched the   
Gate Keeper of Hell, thus bring Diablos out of his thoughts, and without another glance, thought or word  
Diablos jumped into the beyblade. The Beyblade glowed brightly for a couple of seconds and then stopped.   
Xa beyblade was now, all black with a sliver ring on it. And right smack in the middle of it there was a picture, OF DIABLOS!  
Diablos was now a bit beast.  
  
The Gate Keeper of Hell came to a stop in front of Xa, and stared at her beyblade and then back to Xa, beyblade, Xa, beyblade....  
it went like that for a couple of seconds, then.....  
  
  
"HOLY SHIT IN HELL!!!!!!! THIS GIRL HAS BEEN SHOT, AND DIABLOS IS NOW A DAME BIT BEAST!" she screamed in fustration.  
'I have to do find help, but no what if she doesn't make it, well I could... no I couldn't she dowsn't deserve that, but if  
I don't then she could.... OH FINE I'LL DO IT'. She placed her hand/paw on Xa chest and whisper a few words, from a ancient language, closed  
her eyes and her and Xa started to glow ever so brightly.   
  
  
When the glowing stopped Xa had changed she was now a half cat half human. The Gate Kepper of Hell  
had fused with her to save her.  
  
Xa started to stir, and moaned for she was in a large amount of pain. She raised her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes  
only to see her hands now resemble a ..... PAW! Then it all came back to her, like a wave of freezing cold water, the gang, the shot  
Diablos, the beybalde, The GAte Keeper of Hell, and the fusion. Xa got up, ignoring the pain, and ran to the nearby pond.  
  
She slowly looked at her self. she all most fainted at what she saw. Her face was now like a cats, she had slivery fur, a tail, and sliver ears, wich stuck  
out alot against her black hair. Her hands resembled paws, with claws on each fingers. The most interesting part was her eyes,  
She had one blue eye, and one lavender eye, which had a white star around it. She was now destined to be the Gate Keeper of Hell.   
  
"What will people think of me, I'm different, I am half cat half human. I must get away from hear, I must leave." Xa said to her   
refelection. And with that she ran away to the back alleys to live her life of what she thought herself of, a freak.  
  
  
Yang: WELL WHAT DID YA'LL THINK!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sorry, it's so confusing, basically, Xa was on the brink of death and the gat keeper of hell saved her   
by fusing with her, and she thinks she's a freak but she doesn't know(covers her mouth) Oh no I have said to much. E-mail us a yinyang_chicks@yahoo.ca for a pic  
of The Gate Keeper of Hell. This our first beyblading fic so please be nice. Thanks. Bye for now.  
  
  
Yang 


	2. Kiki's story

Yang: Well it has been awhile scince i have updated lately, I have been depressed lately, so   
I am not crazy, and hyper like I ususally am, anyways I am gonna cut the crap and start the fic  
but first..  
Disclaimer: We don't own beyblade, we only own our bit beasts, and characters. No sueing aloud,  
cause I said so.  
  
Chappie 2... Kiki's story.  
  
Previously  
(" What will people think of me, I am diffrent, I am half cat half human. I must get away, I must leave."  
Xa said to her reflection, and with that fled to the back alleys of Canada to live her life as what she thought her   
self as a freak.)  
  
Meanwhile in a quiet neighborhood nearby, a young girl about 10, was walking home from school.  
  
"Stupid teachers, make me clean up the girls washroom." Kiki mumbled angrily. She was coming home later than usual because,  
well she had beenin the wrong place at the wrong time, causing her to half to stay late after school and clean the girls washroom till  
it shined.   
  
While Kiki was mumbling she had failed to notice a young man following her.   
  
'Dr. Slyvaki, said he wanted a young girl, well built and smart, and she seems to be all of that. Sorry little one but what has to be done has to be done.'  
The young man crept up behind Kiki, who's senses weren't working probably due to her mumbling, and slamed 2 fingers down hard on a pressure point,   
which knocked her unconsious, on her neck.   
  
The young man picked her up and dragged her into the darkness.   
  
  
" Uggg did I get hit by a bus" Kiki moaned, she raised her hand to rub her eyes , but only to realize, she was tied down.   
  
"WHAT THE?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?" Kiki said.  
  
" You are in my labratory." said a unknown voice.   
  
" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!!!!!" screamed Kiki  
  
" I am Dr. Slavaki and you are know my guinea pig." He stated  
  
" WHAT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GUINES PIG!!!!" Kiki Shrieked  
  
" No need to be so loud" he said while he winced," You are now going to be the first person to   
recieve, feline genes, they seem to work better with young girls." he laughed.   
  
"what................" kiki whispered, "feline genes......... your going to turn me into a cat....."  
  
" thats right no sit still while I give you this needle.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Kiki screamed as she shot up from bed, panting.   
  
"uh uh uh uh it was just a dream." Kiki said laughing, and looking at her beyblade, she picked it up and looked at the   
picture in the middle. "Kira it was just a dream" She laughed as she saw the beyblade light up at the sound of her voice.   
  
Kiki walked in to the bathroom and looked at her reflection.   
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiki Shrieked.  
Her reflection, showed her yes, but with a few attachments, she had red like ears, same colour of her hair, her eyes looked more feline, she had fangs, and a tail.   
  
"OMG, WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!" then she remembered what happened in her dream. " it wasn't a dream, I am really half a cat half human. Noo this cannot be, I had so much going for  
me, but, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At the sound of her distress, her purple beyblade, glowed magnificnantly, and out eamerged, Kira. Kira was a black panther who had  
a special connection, with Kiki.   
  
" Kiki what is-oh my" Kira said when she saw Kiki.   
  
" My life is over nooooo" Kiki moaned as she sank to the floor.  
  
" Don't talk like that Kiki, it's not that bad." Kira said comfortingly.  
  
" Come Kira, we are leaving" Kiki said  
  
" WHAT!!! What do you mean leaving Kiki, your not, you can't be serious!!" Kira exclaimed  
  
" Oh I am dead serious, back in the blade Kira" Kiki ordered.   
  
"oookkkaayy??" Kira said, in confusion, kiki never orders me around , well I am not willing to see her mad.  
Kira obeyed and left back in to the blade. Kiki, collected a few things and left her house to live in the   
back alleys as what people she thought thought of her a freak. 


End file.
